Talk:Byleth
Teacher It seems Teacher is the Silent Protagonist of Fire Emblem Three Houses just like with Tactician (character) and Summoner (Heroes) and a playable character like Avatar (Awakening) and Avatar (Fates). --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:12, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :Considering Byleth is very, very heavily suggested to be the Instructor, should we list that as his default name, or wait until official confirmation? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 20:26, June 12, 2018 (UTC) They call him Teacher instead of Byleth in the Fire Emblem Three Houses Trailer so it's most likely his default name. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:36, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :I think Byleth is his default name. Edelgard does say, "It's time to measure your worth as an instructor." Pretty sure Byleth is both the Instructor and the Avatar of this game.- Nauibotics (talk) 20:45, June 12, 2018 (UTC) How do we know the voiceover is Edelgarde? It climaxes with a shot of someone who is definitively not Edelgarde, and the lines about "Remembering me" don't make much sense coming from Edel. They have normal lifespans. If you are the personal teacher of someone, much less the personal teacher of a lordling, why would you just spontanouesly forget about them? 02:05, November 16, 2018 (UTC)The same wikia contributer who just made something on Edelgarde's talk page. Naming I've been giving this some thought, and I have to ask if it really makes sense to list this character as Teacher, rather than Byleth? We all know that when Byleth appears in Heroes and Cipher, and other potential games they will just be referred to as Byleth. I think for clarity it would make more sense to refer this character as Byleth, and make a note that their name can be changed by the player. James Pierce (talk) 18:38, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :Mark, Kris, Robin, and Corrin can all be renamed by the player yet we have them at their title to represent their player created status. If we move Byleth, we'd have to move all of them as well; its the same case.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:51, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :: I believe we should rename those articles. These characters have been given identidies by Nintendo and IS, and the wiki should adapt to reflect it. All the merchandise and games released since their debut appearances use their proper names. Nintendo's own hubpage for the franchise refers to them as Reflet (My Unit) and Kamui (My Unit), which seems like a good compromise. James Pierce (talk) 22:00, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I didn't even notice this, if Nintendo's official hub site for Fire Emblem is referring to them with their official names then I really don't understand why we don't do the same Are You Serious (talk) 00:22, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :: I agree. After all, we have three character pages that are named avatar for unnecessary reasons when other game wikis that have avatar characters just use their standard names for other media. If this is about being too troublesome to mess with, we could just sort it out. Not to mention, it is quite jarring to see some pages using the names and others don't (i.e. Avatar/quotes, Default name/heroes quotes).-- 22:26, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I've also been of the opinion we should move them to their default/"official"/"canon" names. It's what they do on other wikias when they have characters with changeable names, just add the caveat that the player can name them whatever. Are You Serious (talk) 23:48, February 14, 2019 (UTC) If we're offering opinions I believe there should be no change it's fine as is. Just because other wikias are doing it doesn't mean we should conform to it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:00, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think we should rename the pages to their default names as well. I don't see the point in having them named as they are currently, particularly when these characters are referred to by their default names in other contexts, whether it be Cipher, FEH, Warriors, or anything else. Any time these characters are discussed online, they're discussed by the names everyone knows them as, which means Mark, Robin, Kris, Corrin, and Kiran. Byleth will be the same way. Not to mention it makes for more clarity in articles in this wiki that reference more than one Avatar character at a time. We're not even consistent as it is now, since articles that reference appearances in games like FEH do use the default names. That these character pages are named with generics like Avatar (Awakening), Avatar (Fates), and Avatar (New Mystery of the Emblem), along with a separate Avatar (Mechanic) page just feels backwards in every way. --Hailinel (talk) 02:09, February 15, 2019 (UTC) I also think that the page name should be changed to Byleth, along with the pages of the other avatars defaulting to their default names. I feel like it'd be easier for people to find the pages that way. Calico7 (talk) 17:22, February 17, 2019 (UTC) I also want to emphasize that I think they should be moved not just because these are the names most familiar with fans, but because these are the official names used by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (I don't know about Summoner, I know they have a Cipher card but I'm not sure what the name they used is, and the Tactician from FE7 is only ever referenced as the tactician so they should stay). Are You Serious (talk) 04:16, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Either way works for me. We all know if you say Fates Avatar or Corrin you know who we are talking about. Yes SOME people refer to them solely by their default names and know them solely as such but if you insert their name into the search bar or insert Corrin/Robin/Kris, you'll get to their pages regardless, even though the header is not going to show them. Regardless of whatever we decided to do, the overall impact of changing the character page titles ultimately bears little effect on everyone other than a minor convenience adjustment. Still if that is what people want, by all means, I'll help. - Nauibotics (talk) 04:50, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :I support moving to their default names, and I mean all of them, that includes the Summoner (Kiran) and the Tactician (Mark) for consistency. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:38, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Same here. Let's just change them all and keep them consistent. --Hailinel (talk) 02:30, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I agree. Naming Byleth 'Teacher' and doing all the other shenanigans for the player characters is pretty idiotic in my opinion. Heroes, Cipher, Warriors, Smash, Nintendo websites, whatnot. All of them refer to every avatar character by their canon names. They have identities. Everybody who plays Fire Emblem already refers to them by these names, and everybody who doesn't play Fire Emblem and are stumbling around the wiki are going to be confused by the weird names ('Teacher'? Really?), when there's such a simpler solution. Sure, it removes the implication that they are player-created, but that's what the damn wiki page is for. Just make a note of it in the first sentence. It's such a silly, convoluted reason. The only downside to renaming all of them is the work involved. - 2ndGear (talk) 06:30, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Byleth Is Byleth a unisex name like with Robin, Kiran, etc. Also does it have happen to have a Japanese name version like with Kamui, Eclat, etc or is Byleth also his Japanese name. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:00, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know what the Japanese equivalent is, but Byleth is, as the Etymology section states, a variant spelling on mythical king of Hell Beleth. However, there's nothing stopping Nintendo from using it as a unisex name. --Hailinel (talk) 23:01, February 26, 2019 (UTC) New Max Stats just appeared in Three Houses Hey, I just checked on Serenesforest on Fire Emblem: Three Houses, and they've just featured the Max Stats that are occurring on the individual characters, just like in Shadows of Valentia. I wanted to add the characters' Max Stats, but I don't know if any of you guys made a new CharGrowth/CharMaxStat template for Three Houses. Can any of you guys make the new template, because I don't really know how. Thank you. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 21:26, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Better header quote for Byleth Can we have a better header quote for Byleth? Not only is the current quote only spoken on Edelgard's route, it doesn't even really describe Byleth's character. Is there a better quote from Rhea or Sothis that's spoken no matter what you do, and addresses Byleth's role in the story? 10:55, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Birthdate What is the basis for saying byleth's canon birthdate was the 20th of the horsebow moon 1159? If that's the case, their canon age at the start of the game is 20. I thought Jeralt's diary 1) didn't list a year, and 2) wasn't necessarily the same day they were born (could have been months, weeks, or even a year later) Blumenblatt (talk) 17:26, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :If we suppose 20th Horsebow Moon 1159 is their canonical birthdate, then Byleth's canonical age would be 20 at the start of the game, then 21 on 20th Horsebow Moon (during Chapter 6) and finally 26 after the timeskip. As Byleth's birthdate is designed to be chosen by the player, I believe it will be best to have their birthday listed as 20/21 pre-timeskip and 25/27 post-timeskip. In case you're curious as to why it could be between 25 and 27, it depends on their birthday: they're 27 if their birthday's before 23rd Great Tree Moon, and 25 if their bithday's after 1st Ethereal Moon.TheHenrai (talk) 19:53, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I have seen some debate on forums saying that the player's choice of birthday would have just been either what Jeralt told Byleth or someone in the mercenary company picked for them. Honestly, I had picked a birthday in Horsebow moon to begin with and thought the diary scene changed based on your choice but I have seen others report this isn't the case. Either way, we should not have the age as 21 just because of the datamine. Byleth is either 20 at the start by canon decree or ranges from 21-20 based in player choice. I initially edited it to read as 20-21 and 26-27 and someone changed it back to the old way with no explanation. Either way they were born three years before the main lords (1159 vs 1162) so the age really shouldn't be listed as default 21. It would be great to get some more community thoughts on this if people have any reason to say Byleth must be 21 or older, or if that was just popular fandom convention because of the datamine. Blumenblatt (talk) 21:55, October 24, 2019 (UTC)